


Shameful

by MyShameAccount



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShameAccount/pseuds/MyShameAccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is irritable. Porrim knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameful

_This was shameful._

 

  
Kankri knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. For a troll with the utmost self control, he wasn't really feeling like it right now. He had sweeps of experience under his belt (in the most literal way possible) of suppressing his own physical desires- and to waste all that time for this? His thoughts were racing as he sat on a bench in the middle of the dreambubble he had spent so long in, legs crossed tightly. There was a book in his hand, but his eyes couldn't really focus on the pages. His face must have given his frustrations away because he soon felt a familiar presence sitting next to him.   
  
  
"Not now, Porrim. I do fully appreciate the fact that you are interested in me, as I have said countless times, but I am simply fed up with your constant, for lack of a better phrase, 'hitting on me'. If you don't mind, I would like to read my book in peace." A pierced eyebrow rose in response, clear confusion on the rainbow drinker's face.   
  
  
"Kankri, I only sat down next to you. I wasn't coming onto you. I really don't know where you got that ridiculous idea that someone's decision to take a seat next to you was flirting." She was a bit taken aback by Kankri's sharp tone. She knew that Kankri did have a tendency to be rude if he thought he had to, yes, but that was definite bitterness in his voice. She couldn't blame him for the idea however, as she had definitely heavily flirted with him in the past. 

  
He glanced in her direction, milky white eyes glassed over. "If you weren't going to flirt with me, then I don't see why you're sitting there. Now...could you leave me to my book, please?" Something about his tone gave away his urgency as he squirmed a little, biting the inside of his cheek in a show of just how uncomfortable he was.   
  
  
Porrim was not stupid. She looked him up and down, briefly observing his body language with a languid smile. Her shiny black nails drummed on the wood of the bench. Bringing a hand up to her face, she gently coughed into it. Kankri had already gone back to his book, but he looked over at her again.   
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
She raised her eyebrows, blinking at him. Her movements were deliberately slow, and her voice had taken on a more sultry tone.   
  
  
"Nothing, Kanny. Just go back to your book." 

_  
She was doing this on purpose, wasn't she?_

  
The way she was tilted, her prominent cleavage in full view. It was obvious that she was definitely up to something.   
  
  
"I really don't think I can when you're here distracting me."   
  
  
Porrim's response was a little laugh, covering her mouth with a hand. "Are you sure I'm not the only thing distracting you?"   
  
  
Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Kankri's eyes practically bored into the pages of his book. "Yes, Porrim. I think you should leave." Porrim's facial expression changed into a slightly annoyed one as she sat up straight again.   
  
  
"I see I'll have to be blunt here. You're making it obvious that you're very aroused and very uncomfortable with it. And I was going to make a generous offer to take care of it for you. And before you pull your "celibate" card, you wouldn't be putting your bulge in my nook or vice-versa. I was considering taking you over there," she pointed to a wall to her left, "and maybe putting my fingers to good use. But since you're in one of your bratty moods, I suppose I won't." 

  
Kankri managed to rip his gaze from the book back to Porrim, who was examining her nails in faux boredom. His eyes were saucer wide, and he was probably blushing to the tips of his ears. "I...I appreciate the offer, but I don't really think I can accept. I have spent quite some time resisting my own bodily urges and the offer for a quick release isn't really appealing." His voice was faltering, and Porrim knew that he was seriously considering it.   
  
  
"If you say so." She laughed, a soft one that was hidden behind a hand. She could see him becoming more and more flustered, his hands trembling as he turned a page she was sure he hadn't actually read. She leaned back again, extending her arm on the bench so it was behind him, almost around his shoulders.   
  
  
"So what got you all hot and bothered?"   
  
  
The phrase made Kankri jump a little, and he slammed his book shut. He stood up, tugging his sweater down to cover the slight bulge in the front of his too-tight pants. "Porrim, I have made up my mind. You won't leave me alone, so I will have to oblige your request." Without waiting for her reaction, he turned around, stomping over to the wall she had suggested they go behind to avoid anybody else seeing them. With a little smile, Porrim followed him, her hips swinging with every step.   
  
  
She started to make quick work of him, gently pressing him against the wall. Her hands trailed up his body, then back down to the bottom hem of his sweater. "Wouldn't want to get this messy, would we? After all that hard work." She murmured the words under her breath, quickly pulling it over his head and setting it aside. He was only left in his pants, and the corners of her mouth quirked up as she reached behind him, slowly tugging the zipper down. She could feel his heart racing as she pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. She only had to lean down a little, as she was a few inches shorter than him.   
  
  
"Porrim..." He was breathless, his hips rolling in her direction. Her knee was in between his legs, and it was taking almost all of his willpower not to grind against it. She brought the top part of his ridiculous pants down, exposing his torso. Her fingers trailed down his front as she gently shushed him, bringing her lips away from his neck and instead to his collarbone. He let out a tiny whimper.   
  
  
"What was that?" She felt his hips press against her knee, and she quickly retracted it. He made a soft whining sound, closing his eyes and tilting his neck towards her. "Speak up, Kankri. Don't mumble."   
  
  
"Porrim, please." He inhaled sharply when Porrim's fingers trailed down his abdomen, slowly tugging his pants down as she did so. When she finally reached the growing bulge, she raised her eyebrows.   
  
  
"Your pants are wet." She tugged the fabric down a little farther, finally exposing his bulge. Her fingers brushed against the base of it, and she was a little taken aback at how sensitive he was. Well, it probably came from being pent up for quite literally forever. He gasped, bulge responding to her touch and wrapping around her fingers, up to her wrist.   
  
  
He felt mortified. His legs were quivering, and he was practically dripping with candy red genetic fluid. _Shameful_ , the word crossed his mind. It didn't linger long when Porrim slipped a finger into his nook and his vision went white. It barely registered that she had been nipping at his collarbones and neck, leaving several flushed red hickeys and black lipstick stains. He rested his arms on her shoulders, leaning against her for support, eyes squeezed shut and his head pointed downwards.   
  
  
He began to moan her name, and as much as Porrim absolutely loved to hear it coming from that pretty little mouth of his, she had to silence him with a kiss to the lips. "Quiet, Kankri. Don't want to get the attention of others, do we?" She whispered against his lips. He nodded slightly, feeling entirely dazed.  
  


Her hand was covered in sticky redness, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her fingers were methodically working at his writing bulge, using her other hand to slip two fingers into his nook. He had to bite his lip, hard, to keep from crying out. This was too much, and he couldn't take it for much longer. He curled his fingers into a ball, nails digging into his palm as he moved his hips slightly.   
  
  
"M-more. Faster, oh god, please." He begged as she thrusted her fingers into him, the walls of his nook pulsating around her digits. His heart was thumping so hard he thought it might burst out of his bare chest as she worked at him, his vision going white around the edges.   
  
  
"You're close." She knew exactly what would push him over the edge. He was so wet that it was easy, slipping a third finger inside his nook. He bit so hard on his lip that it almost bled in an effort to keep himself from screaming as he came, drenching himself in his own genetic fluid. Porrim kept thrusting the entire time, letting him ride it out as she nipped at his neck.   
  
  
When it was all over, she took her fingers away, pulling away from him. The grey of her hand was tinted cherry red. Kankri, on the other hand was a panting, shaking mess. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, leaving a tiny black mark. Her lipstick was smudged across her face, but she didn't really care.   
  
  
"Hate to leave you like this, but I have to take my leave. You're going to have to clean yourself up, I think I hear someone in the distance." Porrim's hands were sticky, and she left to go wash them off.   
  
  
Kankri's shaking hands reached to zip up his pants, barely aware of the large damp spot in the front, between his legs. He picked up his sweater, tugging it back on. Thankfully for him, the turtleneck covered up the new hickeys on his neck. He sunk down against the wall, trying to catch his breath as he pulled his knees to his chest. Maybe he would ask a favor of her again sometime. 


End file.
